The present invention relates to a wall structure for removably positioning panels and brackets and, more particularly, to such a wall structure which is electrified so that it can supply electrical power to clips placed therein.
Modular wall structures (frequently referred to as modular partitions, curtain walls or paneling systems) are well-known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,790, U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,838, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,755. Such wall structures typically include a pair of elongated horizontally-extending upper cap and lower sill channel members which are attached in predetermined, vertically spaced relation either on an existing wall or on a ceiling and floor, respectively. The channel members support and hold a plurality of transversely or laterally spaced apart, vertically elongated studs or posts on which are mounted modular wall panels. The vertical studs are configured and dimensioned so that they removably maintain the modular wall panels appropriately positioned using any one of a variety of different engaging or abutting techniques. For example, the panel back may have projecting hooks along its vertical edges which enter into slots provided on the studs.
The wall structures are frequently employed to remodel and redecorate the interior vertical walls of a retail sales room or other merchandise display room. Accordingly, the vertical studs typically not only provide means for removably suspending the modular wall panels, but also provide means for removably suspending brackets, the brackets in turn being adapted to support modular furniture, such as book shelves, merchandise display shelves, etc.
In one respect especially, the known wall structures have not proven to be entirely satisfactory in use. Especially when such wall structures are used in stores or similar merchandise-display settings, but also even when they are used in offices or homes, it is frequently desirable to connect lamps or other devices requiring electrical energization with an external power supply. Such devices may be directly mounted on the studs (using, for example, one of the brackets which the stud is adapted to support) or indirectly mounted therein (for example, by resting on a shelf supported by brackets connected to a pair of laterally spaced studs). As the known wall structures themselves are not electrified, various conventional techniques have been employed to enable such devices to be powered. For example, where one of the modular wall panels happens to cover an existing electric socket in a wall therebehind, an access opening may be cut into the modular wall panel, in alignment with the wall socket, to provide access to the latter and permit a wire to be extended between the wall socket and the device. Alternatively or in addition thereto, wires connected at one end to a remote wall socket or other power supply may be passed over or under the modular wall panels and then extended first vertically, typically along the outside of the stud, to the appropriate height for the device to be energized and then horizontally along the shelf where the device is not immediately adjacent the stud. The horizontal travel of the wire is not objectionable because the average horizontal travel is less than half the lateral spacing between studs and therefore not particularly long. Further, the horizontal travel of the wire is typicallY at least partially concealed behind the merchandise being displayed on the shelf and therefore tends to be relatively unnoticeable. On the other hand, the vertical travel of the wire may be almost the full length of the stud (that is, almost from floor to ceiling), and there is less opportunity to conceal the same, so that it is typically immediately apparent and therefore aesthetically objectionable. This is especially true where the wire extends from the top or bottom of the stud and must be used on a shelf which is adjacent the opposite end of the stud.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrified wall structure which not only removably positions panels and brackets, but provides energization outlets at any of a plurality of different heights.
Another object is to provide such a wall structure which substantially eliminates the need for vertical travel of a wire along the outside of a stud.
A further object is to provide a clip adapted for use in such an electrified wall structure.